pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Seers
The Three Seers ''' are three mysterious women who are said to appear near the great lakes and seas of Pendor; they are rumored to be great diviners, often sought by heroes and nobles, and many tales exist about those who find great glory from their advice. But there are also rumors that their divination and promises often lead to ruin and tragedy, as there are many stories about broken bonds and betrayal between friends, allies, brothers, fathers, and lovers because of these three sisters. Kings fear the sisters, because they are as well known for turning their own vassals against them as they are known for fueling claimants' desires of rebellion. They also fear the sisters' retribution, since they hope to get good advice from them. Stats-wise, the three Seeresses are the strongest individual fighters in Pendor. In addition, they are protected by a personal army, a force composed of people from all the regions of Pendor, that seem bound to the three sisters; likely, in most cases, because of promises they made for their fortune or power. The Three Seers are regular units and cannot be knocked unconscious (they are killed regardless of the final weapon's blow). Their army generally ranges from 900-1300 troops, and consists of the following: * 3 Seeress * 60-200 Sarleon Rogue Knights * 169 Seer Favorites * 100-200 Bloodsworn Witches * 50 Doomguides * 200-400 Seer Initiates * 200-400 Sarleon Deserters '''Note: '''Should you meet them on the map, they will invite you for drinks. Accept, and a second offer will appear. Accept that and you'll be instantly kidnapped. The Seeress will spawn patrols nearby periodically. These patrols are made of: * 3-5 Possessed Doomguides * 5-10 Bloodsworn Witch * 11-20 Seer Favorites Capture Seer Favorites from these patrols as they are a troop that progresses easily and has a lot of potential. '''Note on patrols: there is a 10% chance every day that a 3 seers patrol spawn without the 3 Seers being around. These will spawn way more often if the 3 Seers are in Pendor. Note: Since 3.9.0, defeating this Unique Spawn will reward you with (may be subject to change): *Seeress now has a shield, but alike the helmet, they will only sometimes bring it to the battlefield *The Three Seers will now have a complex reward system upon being defeated: **Upon being defeated, a capture roll will be done (even though the three Seeresses cannot be captured as they always fall dead). Since the roll is based on the prisoner management skill of the player, it can be called a "capture", but not in a direct sense: ***If "captured" for the first time, they will unlock Doomguide Leather and Darkwood Arrows for CKO ****The next "captures" will grant the player a Qualis Gem into the loot pool ***If they "escape" (always killed in fact, see above), they will drop one item that the player can take from the loot pool (item - chance): ****Demonskin - 5% ****Doomguide Leather - 5% ****Doom Mace - 5% ****Darkwood Bow - 5% ****Small Pouch of Diamonds - 80% Three Seers.jpg|Seeress Doomguide2.jpg|Doomguides Category:Heretics Category:Three Seers Category:Unique Spawns